bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuku Kenshi
Ryuku Kenshi is a 4th seat of a newly established Soul Society known as Yamanika in the southern reaches of Japan. He is the 4th seat of the 17 Elite Strike Forces and about 4 years ago, 6th seat of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and a descendant of a long line of Stealth Force Shinigami known as Nodarachi. Appearance Ryuku has long curly black hair that is shaved on the left side, dark Cyan eyes, and a scar on his lip from a fight with a hollow in Yamanika. His nose is not very pronounced, the bridge depth is shallow but visible. Close examination of his left eye shows that he lost it in in a battle with a Menos Grande and had it replaced with a fake one. Ryuku's vestments feature the traditional Soul Reaper Black Kimono, with a white cloak wrapped over it. He lost his human life at the age of 24, and retains a very youthful appearance. He has light facial stubble, well kept, but doesn't want to grow it any further. His Kimono is ragged, he likes to wear rugged and visibly worn out fabric. The cloak has a small button made out of a Black Diamond that holds it in place. He designed the sheathe of his Zanpakuto himself, it has four long strands of cloth that connect to his kimono to keep it in place, and a chain with two ornaments; A Spider with small crystals and a Teardrop, Spider to signify the difference between the Spider and the Fly; His way of saying he is stronger than his enemies because he aspires to be, and the teardrop to represent his Mother. His body is not very muscular, he is tall, standing at 6 foot 2, and only weighing 128 pounds. Personality Ryuku has a strong sense of responsibility. He and his Mother spent a lot of time fighitng to survive due to lack of food and money to buy food, Ryuku has always had to keep things in check to help his mother as well. This has caused Ryuku to have a serious personality towards his duties, he sees his duties as his number one priority and success must be achieved. However he loves to joke around and commonly refers to himself as a dumbass, and his favorite activity off-duty is making his friends and fellow team mates laugh til their stoamachs hurt. He is a happy individual, though due to being bullied and made fun of a lot in his childhood, and being pushed away, he is still not prone to holding anybody but a select few close to himself. Protective of his mother in a lot of cases and circumstances, He holds other's safety at a much higher priority than his own, and more often than not will be seen defending his comrades before rushing to be the big star of the fight. During his human life he refrained from making friends because he saw everybody as very ignorant to the reality of what the world is, which is ugly, and ruthless. When his mother was killed he became less inclined to interact with other humans, and lost interest in their problems and issues and focused more on improving his own life. Towards his comrades he deems them as his family, but treats them as comrades and fighters, to be hardened and prepared to do whatever it takes to preserve their lives and the lives of the fellow squad mates. Ryuku did not have many friends in his previous life and the only three people he keeps close are Captain Hitsugaya, his Fiancee Isuna Uchikia, and his best friend, Managa Inutsuchi. At heart, Ryuku is a very sweet individual, he is troubled by the loss of his comrades greatly, he even shed tears for weeks after his fellow comrade died within his arms in a devastating battle against a [Menos Grande]. His ambition drives him to always better his comrades skills and show them that their strength is not the only way to be strong, they must be strong in their emotional content, their hearts. Isuna, his Fiancee, and Ryuku share a feeling of loneliness that Ryuku feels nobody should have to live with. They have both experienced losing everything, being alone, abused, or disregarded. Ryuku is a very empathetic individual, though does not want to be because it affects his performance, and his care for his Fiancee. He takes good care of her and always makes her feel happy. History and Background Ryuku Kenshi grew up in a small apartment home in Karakura. Growing up, Kenshi was desperately trying to survive with his family, more specifically his mother who kept him safe no matter what the cost or the environment to deal with in order to achieve it. As a Child he was not one to make friends but accepted those who were nice to him as good individuals. Often bullied in school and made fun of because of his distancing from others, or his tendency to listen to music almost constantly, He liked to play alone and was grateful whenever he was invited to do things, even if he was ignored in the end. Defending himself was not a problem, he did take some Hakuda lessons but nothing particularly special, enough to defend himself. He did not ike fighting unless he absolutely had to, often allowing his bullies to just do what they were going to do and then leave. During his childhood years his mother was killed in an incident that involved spirits, Hollows and Shinigami. Hollows invaded and destroyed his home so He and his mother ran out of the ruins and didnt stop running for some time. They couldn't get much further than maybe a mile, their path was blocked by hollows who, as expected, began destroying things and attacking humans. Kenshi's mother was caught in a clash between a Shinigami and a Hollow, and in the destruction, she was killed when a building came crashing down and landed on her. Ryuku was told her final words, holding her in his arms after digging her out "I'm sorry for not being the best mother... Please..... Run, whatever this is...... run away from it.... Don't look back..." Ryuku, screaming for his mother to return to him, ran from the ruins and collapsed about a mile down the road. Ryuku hadn't eaten in almost 5 days, with starvation, and dehydration creeping up, Ryuku only had a few minutes of life left. He spent his last moments apologizing to his mother for not being able to protect her. About 3 or 4 days later, he had woken up. He didn't really understand why, or how, but he had an odd chain connected to his chest and he wasn't able to be seen by anybody. Wandering the streets unnoticed, it was haunting him in a way, the confusion in his head as to why he could not be seen. Ryuku was trying to understand what was happening, and while lost in thought, he was attacked by a hollow. Ryuku, who had recently watched his mother die because of these monsters, blindly lashed out at the hollow, grabbed a pipe on the ground and charged at it. The hollow knocked Ryuku to the side without hesitation and picked him up in his large fist. Ryuku struggled but could not escape. Then, a woman wearing a black Kimono, with black hair and lightning speed, flew past Ryuku and the hollow and cut it in two. Ryuku, gasping for air, was confused and afraid, and still crying because his mother was just killed. The woman bent over and put her hand on his cheek and told him that it was alright, his mother had gone to a safe place. She requested that he come along with her back to the Soul Society, a place where he could train to become a Soul Reaper, a Shinigami, and prevent misshaps like this from ever occuring again. Ryuku, seeing no other option obliged and went with her through the Senkaimon. Ryuku had lost most of his sympathy for other human's insignificant problems, feeling that people complain too much and do not try to fix their problems enough. those who cannot hold their own are left behind. He is a reliable leader that fights only when provoked, to protect his Fianceé, or his friends and partners. Managa Inutsuchi, is a close friend, and one of the few close friends that Ryuku will do anything to protect. Once there, he asked the woman her name, and she replied "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you". They said their goodbyes and Rukia was away in a flash. Ryuku spent a good 2 or 3 years training his sword fighting skills and had an odd nack for hand to hand combat. During the first year of being in the Soul Society, Ryuku met a man named Managa Inutsuchi. He and Managa met while Ryuku was training his sword fighting against a flimsy dummy he crafted and hung. He asked Ryuku how long he had been training, he replied and told him he had only been training with a sword for only about a year now, but had been training his hand to hand before he came to the Soul Society. Managa requested that he train with him as he was more experienced and could help Ryuku train better. Ryuku, while reluctant, agreed to train with him. They trained every day for 3 years until they enlisted in the Soul Reaper Academy. Once there they passed their tests and became Soul Reapers. Events caused them, and a woman Ryuku met and became Engaged to named Isuna Uchikia, to resign from the Seireitei Soul Reaper ranks and persue another course. Ryuku's family is actually from a long line of lost Soul Reapers known as the Nodarachi, that fought during the war between the Quincies and the Soul Reapers. They were an elite force of what would be the Stealth Division's finest and one of the captains of their group was Ryuku's Grandfather, Tobioma Kenshi. Their group however was wiped out by the Quincies, but they were also one of the groups that did the most damage to the Quincies' forces. During that time, the Nodarachi clan was famed, they were the hardest fighting and the most looked up to. Tobioma's son, A'Oshigo, was adopted into the family about 10 years prior to the Quincy war. He was not blood relative to anybody in the clan and was quickly outcasted, by everyone aside from Tobioma. A'Oshigo was an esteemed expert at sword fighting, and was often seen as boastful about this same fact. During the Quincy war he was often seen showing off, or talking down on his opponents. It's not the image you should go for, especially on the battlefield. In the Seireitei, he was noticed for this relation to Nodarachi, though not having any real connection except the last name of his Grandfather and Technical Father, because his biological father was Human. 'Summary' After training hard with his friend Managa, for nearly three years, Ryuku was accepted as a Soul Reaper. he was set to become a Lieutenant, and then Captain, but was exiled before he was given the seat. Managa and Ryuku went on many missions together and Ryuku had even saved Managa's life by freezing a mortal wound administered by a hollow that attacked him from behind. After Ryuku was discharged from the Sereitei in Karakura for supposed treason after killing a deranged Soul Reaper and being framed a Murderer, he was later proven innocent, but decided to leave and find a new path somewhere else. Frequently returning to visit his old comrades, mainly Byakuya for reiterating his training, sometimes he does partake in missions alongside them when opportunity is of the hour. Ryuku caught wind of another soul society region known as Yamanika, he was taken in and named 4th seat of the 17 Elite Strike Forces. 'The Full Story' Ryuku grew up in an apartment with his Mother. They had trouble getting by because they didn't have the money to pay for food, His mother could only hold down a small job due to her age, and Ryuku was not old enough to work yet. During a Hollow crisis, Ryuku and his mother were attacked. His mother was crushed under falling rubble in the ruins of their apartment complex. His mother told him to run away and not to look back. He ran, he wanted to stay but he knew he would just get killed anyway. He collapsed about a mile away and died from starvation and dehydration. When he awoke he had an odd chain connected to his chest, and from what he could tell, nobody could see or hear him. Ryuku hadn't a clue what was going on. Walking down the street, contemplating what he should do, he was attacked by a hollow, who grabbed hold of him. Ryuku struggled but could not lose the Hollows grip, the Hollow squeezed harder and harder and Ryuku was starting to panick. Then, a woman in a black Kimono flew by and sliced the Hollow clean in half. Ryuku fell to the ground, and the woman walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She told him that she was going to send him to the Soul Society, that he would be safe there and it would be a happy place. Obviously having no other real choice, he accepted. They passed through the Senkaimon and made their way through the Dangai Precipice World. Arriving in the Soul Society, He asked the woman what her name was before she left to return the Seireitei. She replied with "Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Good to meet you." Ryuku trained sword fighting skills mildly for about a year, when he met a man named Managa Inutsuchi, about the same age as he was. They became good friends and Managa taught Ryuku how to wield a sword, well, a Stick at least. Managa was good at crafting so he crafted well-suited sparring rods out of wood, and he taught Ryuku how to defend himself, and how to fight. Eventually they both started yearning to be able to assist the Soul Reapers in their job in protecting Humanity from the Hollows. They trained hard, and practiced every single day till they collapsed from exhaustion. Eventually, after about a year or two, they were tested at the Soul Reaper Academy for qualification. Ryuku qualified as an expert at Kido and Hand to Hand combat, overall proficient, all around good scores. Managa also passed with seemingly flying colors, being an expert at sword fighting, and also an expert at Kido. Two years passed and Ryuku was accepted as a 6th seat, Managa was accepted as a Lieutenant of squad 12. Four or five years passed after joing the Soul Reapers in Seireitei, Ryuku had fought many enemies and lost many comrades in the course of the last 4 or 5 years of his life as a Soul Reaper. In the Rukon district of the Soul Society, Ryuku met a woman named Isuna Uchikia. She was training to become a soul reaper but was rejected due to physical incapabilities (She has a problem with her leg that prevents her from moving around easily and it hinders anything that Soul Reapers are required to do.). They were good friends for about a year and a half, Ryuku frequently went to see her in the Rukon district to keep her company. Isuna was killed by her father in her human lifetime, he was abusive and her family fought profusely. Eventually it led to her father murdering everybody and even killing himself. As is the idea, you are likely never to see your family once you enter the Soul Society. So because Ryuku understood her pain he visited her often in order to make her feel less lonely. Eventually they began dating, and ever since then have been together, Ryuku has even helped her heal substantially and she was eventually able to be recruited as his personal partner. They have been together for almost 6 years now and recently got Engaged. Ryuku had made friends in the Soul Society and also a few enemies. His past and his family history is another reason for that. hatred tends to spawn from Jealousy. Due to this sometimes his is attacked, or confronted during his off-duty time, or when he is alone. Ryuku was confronted by a man who claimed to be redeeming someone for what Ryuku had done to them, and blatantly attacked him. Ryuku, seeing no other option retaliated and killed the man without hesitation. The kill was unable to be seen as anything other than a murder, as two other people were apprently in on it and went to the other captains to put out false pretenses that Ryuku was going to murder a man that night. Ryuku was then exiled from Seireitei. Isuna and Managa plead his innocence more than their share of months straight. After a year and a half passed, Ryuku returned with a letter that told them everything that REALLY happened, more spefically, what explained his innocence. After the crime was pronounced resolved and Ryuku was given the opportunity to return, he, Isuna and Managa decided to resign and persue another path. Which led to them discovering Yamanika. Yamanika's qualifications require at least a year of personal training with a Captain in order to determine ranking upon acceptance. Ryuku was accepted as a 4th seat, and personally requested that Isuna, managa were given a postion as well alongside him. With encouraging words and some persuasion, Ryuku managed to get them to oblige. Since then he has fought countless battles and lost many good people. Ryuku these days moves from Seireitei to Yamanika in order to protect both Societies. Category:Original Character 'Power, Skills and Abilities' Multiple Hand to Hand Styles Expert: 'Training from the particularly famous Byakuya Kuchiki provided Ryuku with extensively strong Hakuda skills. The training was rigorous and sometimes seemed harsh even for Byakuya's standards, but it has payed off by pushing his pain tolerance to high levels. His body is not very muscular but he seems to tolerate pain exceedingly well after his training. Ryuku is also fluent in two other styles of martial arts from his training before becoming a Soul. *'Tai-Jutsu: 'Before he died, Ryuku possessed a natural talent for Tai-Jutsu. He mixes Tai-Jutsu and Tsuzuri Raiden, using his palms as cups for lighting and when he connects he directly targets the enemy's pressure points. *'Jujitsu: 'Ryuku utilizes the grappling styles of Jujitsu with Hakuda, and his Maneuvering Capabilities, he has been able to throw his enemies through buildings and flash step to the other side before they land, and throw them to the ground afterwards. He has also been able to hold down enemies exceeding more than twice his size, and hit them with a Shakaho at near point blank range, also sacrificing his own safety in the process. '''Movement, Speed and Shunpo: '''He has practiced multiple aspects of the skill Flash Step, an incredibly fast teleportation move with various names, He is an intermediate at the moment, but he is progressing quickly under Byakuya's training, and has even taken the liberty of creating a new utilization of it, to manipulate his weapon and objects with Flash Step. It will take time but he plans to master it quickly. The different attacks he can use Shunpo vary depending on the situation. See Shikai Special Abilites, Chapter 10.1. '''Skilled Sword Fighter: '''He practices The Way of the Sword, Kendo training from Yamamoto, and self taught sword fighting techniques and Kido almost constantly. Managa trains Ryuku hard and forces him to exert his strength to the fullest capacity in order to expand his abilities and threshold and his sword fighting is very unpredictable because he even went far enough as to create an entire variant of technique himself. '''Fluent Kido Expert: '''Known to excel in Kido usage as well, He trained his Kido with Managa as well who was more experienced with it. They sparred often to more effectively examine the types of Kido Ryuku was best at. His most used Kido are *'Bakudo #8: Seki and Bakudo #9: 'Geki: '''Ryuku is often seen defending Himself and his team mates with Seki. Geki is used to paralyze his enemies in order to synchronize a group attack. *'Hado #11:' '''Tsuzuri Raiden: ' He likes to Channel it through his Zanpakuto and fuse it with his Furakutaru to form fractals of electrifying ice that freeze to the enemy and electrocute them. Ryuku also pairs this with Geki to make it easier to achieve. *'Hado #91:' 'Senjū Kōten Taihō: '''Ryuku has only used this Hado twice, once by accident when he blacked out in a battle, and the second time during a fluke borne of desperation. The attack obliterated several enemies at once and crushed half a mile of area to ruins. Ryuku does not know how to control it and thus cannot use it unless he is desperate or unaware he is casting it. *'Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō: Ryuku uses this Bakudo to stop enemies from attacking at the last minute. It's more of an evasive Kido that he uses at close range to stop either himself of a team mate from being struck. '''Senbon: '''Ryuku possesses an eye for precise kills, and has been practicing his Senbon abilities profusely. They tend to come in handy on stealth missions, Especially for Ryuku who prefers staying away from heavy conflict and would rather either get rid of them swiftly and quickly, or just not have to fight at all. '''Fluctuating Spiritual Pressure: '''He has very strong spiritual pressure for a 4th. Nothing compared to a captain or Lieutenant, but definitely out of the ordinary for a 4th seat. He can manipulate the length, width and overall size and bulk of his Zanpakuto almost too easily. However there is a limit, it can only grow to about 55 inches and it will go no further. And it can't get wider than a half foot. '''Intuition: His intuitive capabilities are very strong. He is very good at assessing the situation and predicting outcomes quite accurately. Making things a lot easier to plan for. Acrobatics and Evasive Maneuvers: 'It's not a major part of his fighting style because he fights with partners, but when Ryuku fights alone he expresses a great deal of Maneuverability, often flipping around and showing off in flashy ways of dodging his enemies attacks. '''Dual Wielding: '''Ryuku likes to pair his Zanpakuto with his armored Sheathe for defense, and for non-lethal take downs. Category:Original Character Habits, Hobbies and Tendencies Ryuku has a habit of forgetting things frequently, it's not a constant thing, it happens randomly. He listens to music a lot, carrying headphones in his pockets wherever he goes. He likes to listen to things while fighting because it keeps him calm and collected. When he takes them out is when things get serious. He listened to music almost constantly as a child. Ryuku chews his nails. A lot. Sometimes bites the skin off of his fingertips. He can't really help it, it's something he got from his mother, as she did it a lot too. Ryuku collects swords. Not just any swords. The weapons of his fallen comrades. He keeps them as constant reminders that he needs to be stronger to help his team become stronger. He isn't a lieutenant yet, but he is sort of their other leader besides their Captain. Ryuku plays acoustic guitar and sings. Before he died he took extensive singing lessons and practiced every day of his life, being that other than his job, it was all he had left to put his life into. However Ryuku doesn't like to sing for anybody other than Isuna. When meditating, Ryuku sometimes unintentionally rocks back and forth breaking his concentration. He used to do this a child when his mother would rock him back and forth on her lap in her rocking chair, and it's a comfortability and nervous habit. Ryuku loves cosplaying. He has dressed up as many different anime characters that he likes, and keeps most of the costumes and weapons in his storage closet. Ryuku is a big time writer. He loves writing, and it's one of his ways of getting his anger or frustration out. These writings can range anything from Lyrics to a song, to an entire chapter of a story. Ryuku tends to leave his dishes in his room without washing them a lot. Not for longer than maybe a day but it's still a bad habit that he strives to get rid of. Zanpakuto - Aisurando Aisurando is a sheer black Shirasaya style Zanpakuto, with rivets down the ede of the blade like a saw blade, that branch out his spiritual pressure, and can be individually lengthened by his fluctuating pressure. In Shikai his sword is consumed by blue ice, which turns the blade into a sort of "Ice-Saw" appearance, However the points where the teeth are consumed are shot out at the enemy in event of Furakutaru being used. The Ice itself is very dangerous, it can freeze other Zanpakuto, and when it touches skin it can cause severe frost bite. Ryuku Kenshi and Aisurando After about a year into becoming a Soul Reaper, Ryuku had not learned his Zanpakuto's name yet. Head Captain Yamamoto, who had been training Ryuku in Kendo and The Way of the Sword, told Ryuku of the bonds between a Zanpakuto and what it means to awaken it. Ryuku meditated daily in order to awaken Aisurando and find her name. He placed his sword upon his lap and meditated his focus into his Zanpakuto and entered her domain. Inside, she attacked him without warning. She requested he tell her how much he wants to become her master, and what for. Ryuku told her that he would do anything to become her master, that he wanted to protect people and show people that they can be strong even without physical strength. Aisurando told him to prove himself and attacked him profusely. After almost 5 hours within Meditation, Ryuku reawoke. Returning to Yamamoto three days later after some personal training with Managa with his newly gained partner, Yamamoto was surprised at how quickly Ryuku awakened his Zanpakuto. Aisurando is a cold individual, literally, however represents a somewhat opposite personality from Ryuku. She is not empathetic in any way, her emotionless personality is an almost exact opposite of Ryuku. However she expresses much emotion when speaking with Ryuku during his Meditation. They frequently discuss their care for eachother and promise that one will always be strong for the other and never let the other down. Her manifest form is that of an Angel. Her hair is medium length and Bright Cyan, her eyes are light blue. She sports piercing white wings and a Halo made out of Ice, her Tiara Gems are also made out of Ice. Her outfit is white trimed with cyan, normally she is only wearing a shirt and pants with a cloak on her shoulders, during the Muramasa crisis she wore a white kimono with cyan trim and a cloak and her tiara was not present. 'Shikai Special Abilities Shikai Special Ability: 'Ten No Aisu Ice: Forms a large wave of Ice Arrows that pierce enemies and flash freeze the wounds. The downside is that they are uncontrollable and are prone to missing their target unless used on an unsuspecting target or when their opponent is off guard. '''Furakutaru: '''Fractals of Ice from his blade seethe into the enemies skin, blade, or armor/clothing and freeze the areas solid, before exploding into a blizzard of snow and doing massive damage to the enemy. The problem is that the blade of Aisurando HAS to connect for it to be used. And it can only be used when Ten No Aisu has not yet been used in the current time Ryuku released her. '''Shōri: ' Aisurando splits into four segments and if they connect, flash freeze the area of effect, and result in severe frostbite. They move incredibly fast, However, they can be deflected in the opponent can anticipate their movement speed. They also cannot be used in Bankai stage release, and can only be used if Aisurando has not used Ten No Aisu in the current time Ryuku released her. 'Shōtaku-chi: '''Forms a large ice crystal that consumes the enemy, and creates a genjutsu, or illusion, that attacks the enemy by utilizing its worst fears as a weapon. Can only be used before Ten No Aisu has been used in the current time Ryuku released her. Shunpo Combinations Ryuku can also combine some of his attacks with Shunpo to lengthen his area of reach. *'Niku Kuwake Shunpo: '''Ryuku combines his Shunpo and '''Shōri, splitting Asiurando into 4 segments and teleporting them around the enemy to attack from multiple directions at once with just one segment. The result of the Shunpo modification makes the segments that connect to the skin and body capable of being removed instantaneously, which can also cause severe pain, before being used again. It is a devastating attack, but it heavily drains his spiritual pressure, as even though he has mastered and perfected the technique, it requires significant energy to exert. *'Shūchū Hōka Shunpo: '''This attack is a one time use. One use will completely drain Ryuku's energy and he will not be able to fight anymore. He has used it before and uses it only when he absolutely needs to. Ten No Aisu, forms a large shockwave of ice arrows that are pinpoint accurate, they are easy to dodge but they're meant for enemies that are unaware or paralyzed. However with '''Shūchū hōka' Shunpo, can be doubled in size and mass, and teleported straight towards the enemy from any direction. However the wave can't go straight upwards, it has to curve and it takes a lot of strength from Ryuku to turn it which is why he does practical and straight line teleports. Quotes "The first step to happiness is to admit you have made mistakes. The second step is to accept that they were made. The third step is to move past them, and become somebody." "Always overestimate your opponent. Underestimation will get you killed" *to his comrades during a large in-fight* "Stop! We are a family. This team is brothers and sisters, here to protect humans, and each other. We are not here to argue and bicker like children at one another over disagreements. We must all be strong, and remember that it's okay to question the safety of a mission, or perhaps the person in power." *Fighting an enemy that broke free of his Rikujokoro* "*My intuitive skills are powerful. What made you think that it would surprise me when you broke free of my Rikujokoro?" Category:Original Character